Big Time Random
by YAOI addicted Kat
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots. Parings will always be Kames and Cargan. Also rated T cause anything less is lame!
1. The L word

**Big Time Random**

Just a bunch of random one-shots. Parings will always be Kames and Cogan. Also check out **Big time ****angels **by me pwease.

* * *

**The L word.**

* * *

Two teens were sitting side-by-side on a huge red beach towel. (on the beach.. *^_^*) The older one Kendall turned to the other and said, "James, we have been dating a while now. Before you think I'm breaking up with you I'm not... I love you James Diamond" There were tears in James's eyes "If you don't love me back..."

Kendall was cut off by James saying, "I love you to Kendall Knight." James then proceeded to start a make-out session with his boyfriend of 2 months.

* * *

"Logan."

"What?" The grumpy genius snapped.

"Kendall told me something last night."

"HE LIES I DID NOT KISS CARLOS ON THE LIPS AND RUN LIKE A FRIGHTENED CHICKEN!"

"No, he told me that the night it happened... anyways we used the L word last night"

"LETTUCE? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT WORD? IT'S EVIL!"

"Logan did you forget to take your medicine?" James asked.

"NO, AND STOP SAYING LETTUCE!" Logan shouted. All of the sudden Carlos ran in shoved something in Logan's mouth and forced him to swallow, Carlos gave him a peck on the lips and ran off to do something... "Did my meds just make me think Carlos just kissed me?"

"Nope"

"James."

"Yes, Logie?"

"1. Do not call me that! 2. What the hell just happened?"

"Oh that, well I tried to tell you that Kendall told me he loved me then you started yelling something about lettuce, Carlos came in force fed you your meds and then kissed you and.." BANG!

"CARLOS" They yelled and headed to the pool.

* * *

REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'LL SUFFER THE FATE OF THE LAST PERSON WHOM DID NOT REVIEW!


	2. Big Time Lettuce

**BIG TIME RANDOM**

* * *

**Big Time Lettuce**

this was inspired by a review saying "hehe what extreme randomness! ILOVEIT! write more oneshots, preferably about Kames...and lettuce!"

This is not connected to **The L word**. but is kinda based on it also another review asked what carlos did at the pool so thats why it's kinda based off it... ummm... LET IT BEGIN *starts laughing like a maniac*

* * *

"LETTUCE? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT WORD? IT'S EVIL!" I heard Logan shout. I sighed. Not again. For a smart guy he is pretty stupid. I grabbed his meds

"NO, AND STOP SAYING LETTUCE!" Logan shouted again. I ran into the room shoved his meds into his mouth, forced him to swallow. I couldn't resist. I kissed him then ran to the pool, where my helmet was locked in a box by Stephine because I didn't want to go out with her. I saw the steel box, grabbed some dinomite, which I had Kendall buy this morning, attatched it to the box. I ran away, lit the fuse and yelled, "STAND BACK DINOMITES ABOUT TO BLOW!" everyone ran inside, probablyto their rooms. BANG! I heard a yell of Carlos from somewhere. I saw my helmet and was about to grab it when Logan grabbed it and asked, "What have I told you about dinomite?"  
"To not use it on weekends?" I replied/asked. "No.." He started but I stopped him with a kiss, grabbed my helmet and walked off to buy some dinosore shaped chicken.

~~~~a little before the kiss~~~~

James was sitting on the ugly bright orange couch in apartment 2J being bored, when his boyfriend walked in with a bowl of... Something green...

"Kendall?"

"Yay, James?"

"What are you eating?"

"Lettece. Why?" Kendall asked shoving some lettuce in his mouth.

"I hate lettuce. And since you are eating the vile creation I'm leaving," and with that James stormed out of apartment 2J and down to the pool. He sat on a chair and staired up at Kendall whom was staring down at him from 2J's balcony (1) ... still eating the damned lettuce... "James get you ass back up here!" Kendall shouted at him. Luckily the only ones at the pool were Carlos and Logan.

"NO!" He replied.  
"If you don't come up here I'm coming down."

"I'll be gone before you can get down here." James then stuck out his tounge and turned around only to see Carlos kiss Logan and grab his helmet, "Ok, I did not need to see that." He turned back around and shreiked.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN HERE SO FAST?"

Kendall shrugged, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you have a problem with this." He said holding out some lettuce. James shrieked again. "NEVER!" without warning Kendall kissed him. When he pulled back there was lettuce in his mouth.. He found it enjoyable. "Maybe lettuce isn't so bad," he paused. "as long as you feed it to me like that," James finished licking his lips. "Gladly." And with that said they ate a bowl of lettuce through kisses and James finally got over his lettuce problem... Now he needs to learn how to scream like a man and not a sissy school girl.

* * *

1. I don't know if they have a balcony In 2J but lets just say there is.  
2. I stink at descriptions so if you want some better ones go somewhere else.

* * *

How was that? **Also thank you for the** **6 reviews and nemerous favorites/subscribes for the last chapter hopefuly you all feel as genoris for this chapter.**

_**REVIEW **__**PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!**_


	3. Just so you know

Hey everyone, I have recently decided I'm giving up on being a writer.

I haven't uploaded in forever and I don't even know how to continue. In-fact I have deleted Big Time Angels. (Don't worry I have a copy)

I'm sorry.

For now all I plan on doing is finishing the last chapter of _Briar Rose, _being a beta, writing a couple short stories(1-2chapters) and reading a lot of your guy's wonderful work If you want me to do something specific message me :)

Peace out girl scouts!

P.s. If you love MBAV and ship Bethan go read** _JustMe133_**'s work it's amazing :)

P.p.s. don't be afraid to ask to finish something


End file.
